


Future

by PesterJester



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Death, F/F, Fawful is a Beanish Shroob hybrid, Fawful is biologically Cackletta's and Princess Shroob's son, Fighting, betrayal is hinted at, probably being some errors in this that i can't be bothered to fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Fawful had been so excited to go to a new planet.
Relationships: cackletta/princess shroob
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> have the knowing that the whole Shroob invasion doesn't have the happening until MUCH later, like, once Mario and Luigi are being adults.

The small Beanish Shroob hybrid was terrified, hiding away from the creatures that wore those funny red and green outfits. He had been excited to leave his home and go all the way to a brand new planet. His mama, Cackletta, had shown him what it looked like, told him about how she used to live there and that it was a much nicer place! Told him how it was going to be their new home! He had been so excited for a new home but that changed quickly, so very quickly. 

When they first arrived Fawful got to see other creatures that looked kinda like his mama, she said they were Beanish and that Fawful was half Beanish. He thought that was so cool! Then they were at the huge castle and Fawful got to help his parents out when fighting off all the Beanish guards and it was so much fun. Then the funny creatures came, wearing red and green. His mom, Princess Shroob, quickly got in front of him and mama and began to fight against the funny creatures and it was then that Fawful saw something he should have never seen.

She fell to the floor after so many hits. She wouldn’t get back up and Fawful questioned why. The Shroobs in the surrounding area stared in shock and fear and then he could see their sadness and despair. That was when Fawful understood what just happened. His mom was dead, beaten to death by those things. He never would’ve thought she could die, of course the thought that she was dead didn’t cross his mind at first. Fawful was so scared, he was terrified. His mama yelled at him to run, yelled at the other Shroobs to protect him. Before Fawful could even say anything he was picked up and quickly carried away. He watched as his mama began to battle the creatures, desperate to protect and to avenge.

The remaining guards easily defeated the other Shroobs. The Shroobs carrying him desperately tried to stay away from any fights and enemies, their only goal to get their young prince to safety. Suddenly Fawful was dropped and he looked back to see a majority of the Shroobs that were carrying him now sliced and wounded, on the ground bleeding out or already dead. He looked up at the guard who also stared at him. The guard seemed to hesitate and Fawful took his chance and ran, ignoring the yell from the guard that, for some reason, sounded worried.

He ran but stopped in his tracks. Mama… He had to make sure she was okay, help her if she was still fighting, help her if she was wounded. He turned back and ran, ran as fast as he could to where the main fight was. Once in the room he froze. There were two bodies on the ground. Both of them were dead. Both of his parents were dead. He noticed the creatures staring at him, readying what he believed were their weapons. He took a step back, he didn’t want to fight. They took a step forward, they wanted another fight. He turned and heard them already running towards him, he ran as he heard the loud bang of one of their weapons hit the ground where he had been standing before. He screamed in fear at the noise, the threat of death.

He ran as fast as he could, quickly finding a place to hide, trying to quiet his breathing, his sobs, his hiccups. He was terrified. His parents had been slaughtered by these creatures and now they were after him. All he wanted was a new home with his family but now he was alone and trying to stay alive. He could hear their footsteps, wandering the area, the sounds of things being moved around, the sounds of things breaking, all of it getting closer to where he was hiding. And then the box in front of him broke into pieces. He felt the sharp sting from the small splinters that went flying and cutting his skin. He stared at the creatures who loomed over him. He watched as the red one raised its weapon above its head. There was nowhere for Fawful to run to. He openly sobbed as he waited for his death. He watched as the weapon began to come down.

Then a wall was destroyed, the destruction causing the creatures to fall, for the weapon to miss its target. Something quickly wrapped around Fawful and dragging him to the source, the Elder Princess! Auntie! He desperately clung to her, scared that if he lets go he’ll die. He silently prayed that she wouldn’t try to fight these creatures. She stood there, glaring at them and the creatures glared back. They stayed like this, in tense silence, for a long time, the only noise coming from the few remaining Shroobs slowly gathering. 

Then she began to turn away, leaving slowly. The few Shroobs left following her, the wounded picked up and carried, the dead left behind. Fawful climbed up carefully to her shoulders and watched as they slowly left the castle behind, as they slowly left his mama and mom behind. The parents that he would never ever see again. He began to cry again, small sniffles and hiccups and then full on sobbing. The Elder Princess carefully wiped away his tears and picked him up off her shoulder. She cradled the small child and tried her best to comfort him as she led the rest of her people to safety. Eventually the sobs and sniffling died down as the prince fell asleep.

The Elder Princess didn’t know how to feel right now. Of course she was heartbroken, two princesses were dead and so were many of her people. However, something in the plan went horribly wrong, she wasn’t sure what it was though. They weren’t supposed to be fighting, it was meant to be peaceful. Yet when she finally arrived on the planet there were so many bodies, most of them of her own species. She rushed to the castle and desperately searched for her sister and Cackletta and when she found them they were already dead. However there was no sign of Fawful and she hurried to find the young prince. 

She had found him mere seconds from getting killed and quickly snatched him away from his death. She never wanted to see that sight again, to see a child basically accept its death. She considered it then and there, to join in on the fighting, to kill the ones who dared hurt, kill, her family. However what point was there? The fight was already over and there wasn’t even supposed to be one. Instead she left, noticing very few of her people following her. She felt guilt and sadness grab at her, holding onto her. If she had been there sooner maybe she could have kept her people from dying, kept this fight from ever happening. However she couldn’t think about that, she had to think about the ones who survived, think about the future.

There might be few of them left now but hope isn’t lost. They could come back from this, they could come back better. The little prince’s survival was a blessing. The Elder Princess still had the chance to have an heir. She could raise him to be a better ruler than herself. The young prince could potentially bring her people into a golden era when he is older. Not everything is lost, there is no reason to give up. They can build on these mistakes. They can keep going. They can have a new home here if they try.

The princess held her head up high as she carried on.


End file.
